


Dos

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alcohol, Community: comment_fic, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael breaks some bad news to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for evil_little_Dog at comment fic, prompt: Burn Notice, Sam(+Any), "I'll have another mojito."

"So you can't find the car?"

"Nope," Michael says.

"And you think it might be somewhere in Alabama?"

"That's what I'm hearing."

"AND Fi's given you the slip because she wants to hunt down the perps herself, which is why I'm gonna be missing out on some primo Sammy time with Elsa?"

"Yep."

Sam held up two index fingers. "Better make that two mojitos, Pablo."

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Burn Notice** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network.** No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
